Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 22: History Lesson
History Lesson is the twenty-second episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Hikari, Céleste, and Kira go to the house of Céleste's cousin to learn about the Dark History, and Kira learns something unexpected about herself. Plot The episode begins at the last scene of the previous episode, Céleste's cousin opens the door of the car, escorting Kira and Hikari out whilst complimenting them. The scene shifts to the study of the house, a veritable library filled with books on the Dark History. Céleste's cousin asks why they are her, to which Hikari replies they are here to learn about the Dark History, he deduces that they are trying to figure out a way to beat the Ramaz Dolsa invaders, and begins to explain the background of just what the Dark History actually is. He tells them that the Dark History is the period of time before the Zero Era, and that many of the noble families are descended from powerful figures of the Dark History. Hikari explains that she and Kira know little of the Dark History due to the location of their upbringing, but are aware of swords that may be of use in defeating Ramaz Dolsa. Céleste's cousin explains that the Lunefleur family which he and Céleste belong to in fact descends from Reco des Paradis-Autremonde and Hack Xes, who, along with the Knights of Concord, wielded such swords, which had magical properties. Céleste tells her cousin that their family sword was stolen recently, to which he acknowledges that he already knew, and that the swords of the Knights of Concord were likewise stolen, albeit thousands of years ago. Hikari asks if it is known who stole the swords, to which Céleste's cousin says that they were stolen by a group called the Mystic Spiral. Kira derides the name, and Céleste's cousin explains that he has not been able to uncover much information on the group. Céleste's cousin was unable to uncover information about only a single member, a man named Dragon E. Knight, Hikari mocks the name, but Kira says it is a cool name. Céleste's cousin says that he believes that the swords may still be inside the Mystic Spiral headquarters, Kira says that they just have to go into the headquarters, kick some butt, and take the swords, but Hikari points out that the group is so ancient there might not be anyone left to defeat, to which Céleste's cousin confirms that the Mystic Spiral did indeed cease their operations over 5000 years ago.Hikari asks the location of the base, to which Céleste's cousin replies that it was located in Eastern Europe, Hikari expresses her disappointment at this answer, as Eastern Europe is a lot of land to cover. Céleste's cousin says that as the Mystic Spiral was active during peacetime, it was not difficult to track events that may be connected to them, and as such has determined that the report of a large object crashing from the sky in western Transylvania in DH5467 may in fact have been the Mystic Spiral headquarters. Hikari asks if the base crashed from space, but Céleste's cousin explains that there is much evidence to support that there may have been some form of magical power back then. He explains that it is either some form of magic, or hyper-advanced technology that has been lost to time, stating that the ancestors of the Lunefleur family were said to have been from another world. Hikari asks if it is possible to to track the location of this base, to which Céleste's cousin replies that it may be possible if they had an item belonging to one of the knights, Hikari express disappointment that his family's sword was stolen, as it may have been useful in tracking the base. Kira says that Des may be useful in tracking the temple, and Hikari elaborates that his bey was passed down from the knights, but he is off searching for another temple. Céleste's cousin reveals that he has a gallery full of Dark History relics which the girls are free to search for any items that may help them in their quest, and asks if the temple that Des is at is in fact the Bei-Ling temple, which Kira replies it is, but it is very far away. Céleste's cousin says that he has been to temple many times in the past, and Hikari thanks him for his time, but Kira interrupts her, asking him if he has a name. Céleste's cousin replies that his name is Haque, although that is not his original name, and Kira expresses her desire to change her name to something cooler. Hikari asks what is wrong with her name, to which Kira replies that she wants something cooler, like Dragon E. Knight, and Haque says that the girls may want to start searching his large collection of beys. Hikari says that Céleste may have a better idea of what they are looking for, and Haque mentions that he wants to have a word with Céleste about her boyfriend. Kira asks if by boyfriend he means the yellow-haired guy, which Haque confirms, before mocking his attitude, which Kira joins in with before being dragged off by Hikari. The scene shifts to the girls inside the gallery, Kira marvels at the size of it, and Céleste directs them to the back of the gallery where the beys are located, before asking if either of the sisters can sense Beyspirits. Kira makes a strange remark, and Céleste replies that their search will be much easier if they can sense spirits, as the beys are all from the Dark History. Céleste says that she can normally sense them, but has been unable to do so in Angus's long absence from their party, Kira climbs atop Hikari and says that she'll just try and sense the thing that feels like something else from the Dark History that they have encountered, but Hikari points out that all of the beys are from the Dark History. Céleste explains that they should feel a strong pressure, Kira questions what the pressure should feel like, and Céleste replies like wind coming from the item. Kira points out that she can feel pressure, asking why the other two don't feel it, Céleste says that she feels enough pressure from her cousin, expressing her curiosity about him, as he talks about Dark History as if he was actually there, and only became known to the family two years ago. Kira points to where the pressure from Haque is coming from, and says that the pressure she feels from him is different to the pressure she feels from the bey, as the pressure coming from Haque is on a much, much greater level. Kira grabs the bey from the display, and Céleste remarks that it is a Pegasus, the kind of bey which was also used by one of the knights, but cannot confirm if it is the same bey. Hikari says it wouldn't hurt to try using the bey to track the energy from the swords, Céleste suggests meditation, which Kira is initially apprehensive about, before Céleste points out how big Transylvania is, and Kira settles into the meditation position she has seen Des take. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play